


He Smiled Because he Knew

by Elelbee



Series: Quotes of Love [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elelbee/pseuds/Elelbee
Summary: Based on Shakespeare's quote: "When I saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew." I love that quote.Barry and Iris are just friends (let's be honest, are these two ever just friends?) but I thought it would be fun to make Iris as the pining one and Barry the more confident of the two, so a little role reversal. Not heavy on the angst. Definitely a little flirting ;) This story was inspired by the picture Grant posted of himself in that Tux for the Turtle episode where he looked beyond handsome. It's split into 4 chapters for easy flow.Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

"Really Barry?", Iris laughed.

"Yes really," he replied with a casual lopsided smile. "It's the way they accentuate...erm... certain _assets_ ." He motioned with his hands so that she had no mistaking what he meant. She laughed again. 

"I never thought you to be an ass man Barry. I thought you white boys were all about the breasts." 

"My eyes can multi-task."

Iris laughed and punched him playfully. 

"You're such a perv." 

Barry simply shrugged and smiled. 

"So what about you. What's your favourite item of clothing on a man? And before you say a uniform, let me remind you that your dad’s a cop." 

"Yeah that fantasy died for me a long time ago. Me, I like to see a man in a suit." 

"A suit? That’s it?"

"Not just a suit Barry. A _well-tailored_ suit. Especially when the guy is tall with the broad shoulders and chest." She jiggled her shoulders with excitement. "Nothing beats it."

"Well your answer is definitely less pervy than mine."

"Hold up, I ain’t finished. I said well-tailored for a reason, because when the trousers fit just right, there is plenty of pervy things to think about." 

She winked in a way that made Barry's face flush. He cleared his throat.

"What must people think of us, if they can hear this conversation". 

They were sat in a private booth at Jitters, but the cafe was quiet enough to let anyone who wished to hear, listen in on the conversation. 

"Let them listen," she shrugged.

As they talked, Barry was absentmindedly tracing circles on her arm in a way that was making it hard for her to continue to concentrate on what he was saying. His green eyes were sparkling as he talked excitedly about something, and his hand would move every now and then to run long fingers thru the thick dark tresses of his hair. She watched as his lips moved, thinking how soft and pink they looked and wondered how they would feel against her own. Against her neck, her chest, her stomach and other places. 

"Iris? Iris are you ok?"

She shook her head.

"Mm? What Bear?"

"Are you ok? You look kind of flushed." 

She was still looking at his lips. She dragged her brown eyes up to meet his green ones. 

"I'm ok Bear. Maybe I'm hitting menopause 30 years early," she said with a laugh. 

He looked at her curiously but then smiled. 

"Yeah nature did women dirty with that one. So about Saturday night. Are you game?"

Iris was embarrassed to admit that she had been so distracted by the thought of him and his lips that she hadn't actually been listening to him.

"Erm yeah sure. I'm game. Anything for you Bear."

His face lit up. 

"Ok so the ball itself starts at 8pm. But no one ever gets there on time so I'll come for you about 9. Plan?"

"Plan. So a ball yeah? Am I finally going to see you in something other than jeans and a button down?"

Barry laughed.

“I dress for comfort, ok?”

That he did. Iris had lost count of the amount of times she had dragged Barry around their shopping centre trying to get him out of his signature jeans and button down look; but he had refused everything she had pushed his way. But if she was really honest with herself, Barry could wear rags and he would still be the one her eyes drifted to in a crowded room. She wondered whether she would be able to handle him dressed to the nines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a series of text messages between Linda and Iris after her coffee with Barry.

_Late night shopping Thursday night._

_Sure. What's the occasion?_

_CCPD Fundraiser Ball. With the BFF._

_Bibbity bobbity boo. Just call me fairy godmother. And by BFF do you mean BoyFriend Forever?_

_Harty ha ha. Girl you know we just friends._

_Giiiiiiirl. Who do you think you're talking to? Your fairy godmother knows all._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean that I know my best friend well enough to know when she luuuurves somebody._

_OMG. Is it that obvious?_

_Not to him._

_Do you think he likes me back? Omg high school flash backs much?_

_Lol. Trust me. "Is he looking. Is Eddie looking at me? Do you think he likes me?" LOL.!! Some things never change. But about your Q, one never knows about these things until they take the plunge._

_But some things do change. Lin why did I have to go and start liking my best friend? Aargh. Nightmare._

_What?? You like me??_

_Ha ha._

_Well let's see. He's gorgeous, he's taaaall. He has a jawline chiselled by the gods. He's funny, he's kind, he’s adorable._

_Wait, do you like him?_

_Eff off West. And let's not forget we've both seen him in sweats. So we know he packin' !_

_Linda Park !!!_

_Don't play all innocent with me Miss West. I specifically remember one drunken night where you went into very vivid detail about what you would like to do to his...anatomy._

_** covers face **_

_Mm-hm. There are worse things in life than falling in love with your best friend boo._

_Yeah. Like him not loving you back._

_Well we'll have to make sure you look extra extra spicy on Saturday. But for real Iris, is it love?_

"I don't know," Iris whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night has arrived guys!

It was love. 

There was no doubt left in Iris's mind when she opened her door that Saturday night. He looked like he was posing, waiting just for her. Barry was leaning against the wall opposite her apartment door, with one Oxford clad foot resting against the lower part of the wall. He had one hand in his pocket and the other holding his phone. His tuxedo was the darkest black, with satin lapels, while his shirt was a bright white. The slim fit of the tux suited his tall slender frame and highlighted his broad shoulders and chest and his narrow waist. The black bow tie just added to the classiness of his whole look. When he heard her door open, he looked up at her and cocked his head to the side. He smiled. And that's when she knew. Because her heart stopped, her breath caught in her chest and a temporary dizziness came over her. She had always known Barry Allen was good looking, handsome even, but only now did she realise he was sexy too. So so _so_ sexy standing in her hallway in this tuxedo. His smile widened as he pushed himself off the wall, both hands in his pockets now, his eyes never leaving her face. He did a slow turn for her, allowing her a 360 degree view of his outfit. She was actually getting hot under the collar. He was still smiling when he turned back to face her.

"So tell me. How does your boy look in a tux?" He was smiling as if he already knew her answer.

Iris opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. Barry let out a small laugh and looked to the floor before looking up at her again.

"Iris West lost for words. I look that good huh?"

He was teasing her. She could tell from his smile that he was enjoying this. She had told him about her weakness for a smartly dressed man and he was playing with that. Well two can play that game she thought. She turned deliberately to lock her apartment door to allow him a full view of her backless fishtail gown. She flexed her shoulders a little as she locked the door, so he could see the muscles in her back move. Having locked her door, she turned to her side, so he could properly see how the dress glided over and complimented her ass. Then she turned to look at him full on, he did not try to hide the fact he had been staring. She felt a rush of pleasure at this. 

"Now _you_ tell me. Does this dress do my… _assets_ any favours?"

His eyes were still travelling down her body. He bit his lower lip. 

"Hmm. Plenty of favours. You look beautiful."

He walked towards her and put his hand on the small of her back as he guided her towards the exit. Iris did not know whether it was his hand on her bare skin or the chilly night air that made her shiver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we skip to them coming back home after the Ball.

The night had passed by quickly in a flurry of laughter, dance and conversation. They were still laughing when they reached Iris' apartment door in the early morning. She was wearing his tux jacket now and his bow tie was loosened. In this disheveled state, Iris couldn't help but think that he looked even sexier. The tension between them had been heavy all night, she couldn’t have been imagining it. She involuntarily bit her lower lip as she looked at him through her lashes. 

"What?" He asked softly

She looked down at the floor, smiled and looked back up at him.

"You're just really handsome Bear. And I had a really amazing time with you tonight," she added quickly. 

He smiled and moved to stand closer to her. Her back was against her door now and he was definitely in her personal space. 

"Anything else on your mind Iris West."

If there was, him standing so close to her, looking down at her with that expression and speaking so softly made her forget it. She shook her head lamely, unable to tear her eyes away from his face. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. 

"Well you still look beautiful. And I had an amazing time with you tonight too."

The wine she had been drinking all night must have given her some sort of courage because she found herself saying something she would not usually be brave enough to say.

"Really Barry? I wear _this_ dress and all I get is a kiss on the forehead?"

He smiled down at her and moved closer. 

"Where would you like me to kiss you?"

Iris had several X-rated ideas, but she instead pointed to her left cheek. He kissed her there sweetly. Then she pointed to her other cheek and he repeated the gesture. Shyly, she pointed to her lips. There was no hesitation as he gently brushed her lips with his own. Next, she shrugged off his jacket and touched her neck, which he peppered with kisses. She felt a tingle down her spine. Then because the last kiss wasn't enough, she pointed to her lips again. This time he took her chin into his hand, lifted her face towards him, looked her deep in the eyes and leaned in. The kiss was still soft, but had an added urgency. He captured her bottom lip and sucked, all the while brushing it with his tongue. Iris thought her knees would give way. She parted her lips to give him more access to her. As their tongues danced, Barry pushed her back against the door, grabbed her hands and held them above her head. Then his lips were on her neck, her shoulders, her chest. The only coherent thought in Iris’ mind was that Barry's lips felt every bit as good as she imagined they would. No, they felt better. Then his lips were back on hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, combing her fingers through his hair and pulled herself flush against him. She gasped when she felt him against her pelvis. Barry stopped kissing her and smiled smugly down at her.

"Found something you like down there?"

She arched an eyebrow and looked behind her where both his hands were on her ass, which he had been squeezing much to her pleasure as they kissed. 

"Can ask you the same thing Allen."

He laughed.

"Touché."

He had just started to lean down towards her again when they both heard a door open further down the hallway. They sprung apart quickly. Barry's hand went up to his neck and his eyes to the floor, while Iris started to search for her keys as the neighbour walked past, eyeing them suspiciously. Iris finally got her door open and leaned against the frame. She looked at Barry.

"So Mr Allen. Can I interest you in some...coffee?"

As she said the last word, her eyes drifted to the front of his trousers, where there was still a distinct bulge. Barry's face flushed but his countenance didn't falter. As he walked past her into her apartment, he made sure to grab her ass, pull her flush towards him and kiss her gently on her lips.

"I hope you're ready," he whispered in her ear, before kicking the door shut with his heel.

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this one a bit guys so apologies. But the story was in my head and I had to get it out.


End file.
